My prince
by Crystalangel554
Summary: I can't really thing of a summary so I'll just tell you my life story! So, I came up with this idea after reading all those evil king stories and then after some thinking, I decided that we need nice kings/queens! So here! Rated T for the swearing in future chapters.(There is always swearing with Natsu and Gray in the picture)


**Hi everyone! It's been a while, huh? :D Once again, I have no excuse for not updating except for my laziness and maybe a little writer's block! *cries like a baby* I really need inspiration….**

**E-ehem, okay, enough with me drowning in sorrows, here I present to you, A NEW STORY! **

**….**

The fire kingdom was one of the most peaceful and popular places on Earthland, which was surprising since fire was supposed to be wild and dangerous. But yet, everything there was sold at low prices and everyone got along well. The king was a kind man who made to point to give money to people who need them, like those baggers on the streets, or those families who could barely afford food for themselves.

It was also a known fact that the fire kingdom got along well with all the other kingdoms during the feast, so there hasn't been a war for years.

You see, every year, all the king and queens of different kingdoms would gather together and would be kind of _forced _to get along and have a feast. It was known as the "Feast of the loyalties". If a kingdom doesn't get along with another kingdom, they could start a war so each king or queens must be careful not to insult anyone present there. Also, the location of the feast would be picked randomly so they would never have the feast in the same kingdom twice in a row.

However last year during the feast, all of the loyalties decided that the princes or princess of a kingdom should know how "Feast of the loyalties" goes when they turn 18, which was the age where they could legally get married to anyone they want, even villagers. After a serious discussion (and some food), they decided that the best way for them to learn was for the Rulers to bring their heir along once a year until they're 20 or so.

And that, is why the king of the fire kingdom, Igneel Dragneel, was knocking on his son's door so hard that it was starting to crack.

"GET YOUR BUTT UP FOR THE DAY, SON! WE HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT DAY AHEAD OF US!"

The heir for the throne, Natsu Dragneel, groaned and covered his ears with one of the many pillows he owned. He liked how soft the pillows were so he got his father to buy him _a lot _of pillowsfrom almost every kingdom ever known to mankind.

"DO I NEED TO GET THE BUCKET AGAIN!?" Igneel threatened.

Natsu shot up from his bed, his wild pink hair messier than usual, "I'M UP! I'M UP!"

The bucket was pretty much just a bucket filled with water. Really, really cold water. On normal days, the prince could sleep past noon and his dad would just leave him be, or even wake up later than him. Not that anyone would care, the kingdom barely had any troublemakers, let alone murderers. But on important days like this, he would knock down your door and kick you in the face to wake you up if he had to.

"Good, I'll see you in the kitchen, for breakfast in 30 minutes."

The sound of footsteps fading away down the hall told the pinkette that his dad left to do God knows what.

Natsu plopped himself up with one elbow, but quickly relax and let his face fall onto the soft pillow again. "I hate getting up in the morning…"

Suddenly, the door creaked opened, and thinking it was his father again, he shot up like a rocket and dashed towards his wardrobe like a madman, trying to act as if he was getting dressed. "I'm up, I'm up! See? I'm putting on my clothes right now!"

His personal body guard, Jellal Fernandes, laughed as the young prince got tangled up while trying to put on a shirt. "Having trouble putting on a shirt, Natsu?"

The pinkette stared at him blankly, "Nope. What gave you that idea?"

Jellal shook his head, "Come on, I'll help."

"I can put on a shirt by myself! Hey wait no! That's sexual harassment! GUARDS!"

"Well too bad, considering I AM your guard!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

…..

Mirajane Strauss, the head chef in the castle, shook her head when she heard Natsu shouting from the second floor. It happens whenever the king wants his son to get up early and it never ceases to amuse her as she works in the stuffy kitchen.

"Is the food ready yet, Mira?!"

Cana, the assistant chef, shouted from the other room. She was helping to prepare the utensils and make sure everything was clean and neat for breakfast.

"Just a few more minutes!~" Mira yelled back cheerfully. The white head actually liked cooking a lot and was overwhelmed with joy when she got a job in the castle. She also almost exploded with happiness when they promoted her the head chef after the old chef retired.

…

"Just..one more button.."

And with one last push, the button successfully popped into place.

"There we go!"

Natsu looked down at the outfit he was wearing with disgust, "It's tight and itchy! Can't I wear it AFTER breakfast?"

He was wearing a plain black shirt which was covered by a dark red vest. The vest had two buttons in the middle, which when buttoned, clung tightly around his figure, making it hard for him to breathe. There was also a long red, almost see-through, cap behind him, which reached just right under his knees. His pants are pretty much the one he usually wears (he has the same outfit in the anime/manga and in here when he isn't out there being all prince like, okay?) but it was just a few inches longer. And since no one would care to look at his shoes, he wore his normal sandals. To top it all off, his crown was sitting neatly on his head.

"I look stupid, don't I?" he asked.

Jellal stood in front of his, looking at his outfit with his thumb and index finger on his chin, "Actually, you look like how a prince is supposed to look."

The pinkette rolled his eyes, "Since when do I act like a prince?"

His bodyguard shrugged, "Never? But enough questions, your father is expecting you, isn't he?"

"Whatever."

He walked out the door with the bluenette following close behind.

….

They both arrived in the kitchen to see Igneel sitting in a chair, reading a letter. He finally noticed the two males when Natsu cleared his throat.

"Ah, you two finally made it down here!" he had an amused look on his face. The red head had heard the commotion in his son's room.

Natsu just rolled his eyes while Jellal gave the king a grin.

The pinkette then sat down right opposite of his father and asked the first thing that came to mind, "Where are we going?"

"The Ice kingdom." Igneel replied and put the letter down.

Natsu got out of his chair in a flash, kneeled down on the floor dramatically and shouted to the ceiling, "Noooooooooo! What have I done to deserve such punishment?!"

"Stop being such a drama queen, Natsu. I thought you're supposed to be a prince, not a princess." Igneel rolled his eyes.

"But I HATE the Ice Kingdom! Especially how it snows so much!" Natsu pouted, still on his knees. "Can't you just tell them I'm sick?"

"I can't. Trust me, I've tried faking it." The red head sighed at the memory. "On the bright side, at least we get to eat all we want!"

The pinkette looked down in defeat, "Fine, there better be some good food there…"

"Trust me, there will." He reassured his son.

Meanwhile, Jellal stood at the side and watched the amusing conversation between father and son. If he could have a conversation like that with his own father, but sadly his father was a serious man and a conversation like that with him is almost impossible.

…

Not long after breakfast, the carriage to the Ice kingdom was ready and all three of them were soon standing in front of it.

The carriage was nothing fancy, really. It was plain and mostly made out of wood, but inside was comfortable which was just how the three of them liked it.

"Let's go!" Igneel said and went inside first.

Natsu grumpily followed behind, "Snow and coldness here I come!" the sarcasm in his voice was obvious.

Jellal went in last without a word. He was never the talkative one in the castle.

…..

**TADA! And I'm finally done..I should really go to seep now or whatever..*yawn* This was suppose to be a one-shot but I got lazy and stuff XD Let's just hope I'll update this story faster than all my other stories. Also, please don't forget to review!**


End file.
